Passive-Aggressive
by flyingcrane
Summary: Chris has seen many strange things in his life, but he's never seen this. "Victor...why are you eating cereal with a spatula?"


Something cute for the couple that saved 2016, plus Chris/Victor/Yuuri friendship!

* * *

"Victor…"

Chris has seen many strange things in his life.

He considers himself a worldly man with lovers from almost every nation and friends in even more. He's explored lands people only dream of and competed in countries some will never get to visit in their lifetime. He's met a slew of people from every background, every walk of life, and he's loved every second of it.

So, suffice to say, Chris is fairly comfortable saying he's seen almost everything, but he still isn't prepared for the strange sight that greets him when he video chats his old friend.

"Victor, why are you eating cereal with a spatula?"

It's six in the morning in Japan so it's not strange for Victor to be eating breakfast, and if Victor were the partying type Chris would assume the man was drunk or extremely hungover.

In all honesty, Victor just looks sad.

Chris suddenly has horrific visions of Yuuri leaving Victor for some inexplicable reason and Victor spiraling into a pit of depression and uselessness, becoming one of those bachelor's who can only lament on the good old days and are incapable of taking care of themselves. It's ridiculous because Victor's a grown man and he's lived by himself for years, but Chris can't imagine Victor functioning properly if Yuuri ever left him, especially in their shared Tokyo apartment where they've lived together for two years now in bliss.

"Yuuri's mad at me!" Victor practically wails, pouting and slumped over his pathetic bowl, spatula still in one hand and dripping milk.

"Alright," Chris says, because what else is there to say? It certainly didn't answer his question but he feels like it must be related somehow. And he's pretty curious; he's never heard of an instance where Yuuri gets or stays mad at Victor for longer than twenty minutes "Ah, why is he mad?"

Victor pouts harder, like a petulant child, and Chris silently wonders how the media could mistake this man-child for a smooth, suave, legendary skater. "I may have accidentally...stood him up for a date."

Chris is thankful he isn't drinking anything because he's sure he would've spat it everywhere. "You _what?"_

Now Victor looks downright miserable. "I didn't mean to!" He asserts heatedly, sitting up and nearly knocking the box of whatever cereal he's eating right off the table. "We wrote down a date when we would go out for a nice dinner but someone spilled water on it and smudged it! And you know how bad my memory is, so I assumed it was right when it said the date was for tomorrow instead of last night!"

Alright, that makes a lot more sense. Chris can't imagine a world where Victor would miss a date with his precious Yuuri on purpose, and some equilibrium returns to his world. He sighs. "Well, i can understand why Yuuri is frustrated and hurt, but it _was_ an accident. Just give him some time to work it out and you two will be fine."

He remembers the anxiety and insecurity that followed Yuuri like a cloud in those early days of their acquaintanceship, and while Yuuri is so much more confident and sure these days - in himself and his relationship with Victor - Chris can understand those old feelings coming back with a vengeance easily. While most of the public had been overwhelmingly supportive of their relationship, friends and family especially, there were plenty of naysayers that seemed to love fixating on Yuuri's loss in his first Grand Prix and his less glorious days right after, claiming he isn't worthy of Victor and other such nonsense.

 _Victor's the lucky one_ , Chris thinks fiercely.

It still makes his blood boil to think about because Yuuri is one of his best friends now, but he knows even without the press and fans hounding him, those fears and doubts would never really leave him.

Victor seems to understand this as well but it only makes the other skater look even more crestfallen.

"That still doesn't explain why you're eating cereal with a spatula," Chris points out.

"Ah," Victor smiles sheepishly, "Yuuri might've...taken all the silverware from the house while I was asleep last night."

Chris blinks, shakes his head, and laughs.

Those two will be just fine.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Fun fact, this actually happened to my friend. His crazy ex was supposed to pick up her stuff from his place while he was at work and she took all his silverware - the ones she brought AND his original set - and I don't think I've ever laughed that hard in my life.


End file.
